fanowskapercyjacksonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raity-Roka/4 rozdział
Minette Gomez Siedziałam na łóżku. Znowu płakałam. Moje upierdliwe przyrodnie rodzeństwo zaczynało mnie wkurzać. Chłopak tak długo chodził w kółko, aż wydeptał dziurę w dywanie, a Minette była wprost nie do zniesienia. Miałam nadzieję, że się pochoruje i nie będę musiała z nimi jechać, ale los był zgubny. Na dodatek teraz muszę spać na górze. Nie cierpię ich. Coraz częściej siadam przy stoliku Hermesa, bo tylko tam da się odpocząć, ale nie za każdym razem. Ostatnio Jake zaproponował mi, żebym jakoś się ich pozbyła, ale Chejron przyłapał mnie na robieniu trucizny. No i nie obyło się bez wizyty u wujcia Dionizosa. Już myślałam, że dziadzio Chejron zacznie coś smętolić, ale ten kazał mi zmywać naczynia. Super. Aż się wściekłam, a gdy myłam naczynia z Clarisse i Drew aż poplamiłam wiedźmie sukienkę i córka Afrodyty się na mnie wściekła. Chciałam, żeby było jak dawniej, ale najwyraźniej się nie da. Ach co za pech. - Nie ma się co martwić. Z każdą większą ochotą nachodzi większa ochota na drzemkę. - powiedział Nico i klepnął mnie po plecach. Skąd on się tu znalazł?! Pewnie musiał wyjść z cienia, a ja zignorowałam go i poszłam dalej zmywać. Nie było to moje ulubione zajęcie, ale lepsze to niż nic. - Nie martw się. Wyruszam z wami na misje - powiedział optymistycznie Nico. Aż prawie krzyknęłam ze złości. Super! Nie dość, że moje głupie przyrodnie rodzeństwo wyrusza na misję ze mną to jeszcze Nico di Angelo będzie nam towarzyszył. Chciałam mieć kiedykolwiek misję, ale nie z nimi! Wyobrażałam sobie, że na swoją pierwszą misję wyruszę z Percym, a ten podczas podróży zakocha się we mnie i będę jego dziewczyną, ale się myliłam. Los zawsze spłata mi figle, a w szczególności te które nienawidzę. Wściekła poszłam do domku Hermesa, ale nikogo tam nie było. Super. Poszłam do swojego domku i włączyłam telewizor. Właśnie leciał mecz Polska- Katar, ale Polacy przegrali, bo sędzia dawał Katarczykom szanse większe niż dla Polaków. - Sędzia pedał dupę sprzedał!- krzyknęłam wściekła na telewizor. Wiem, że to głupie, ale to najlepszy sposób na odreagowanie złości. Przynajmniej w moim przypadku. Wściekła poszłam się na kimś powyżywać. Moją ofiarą był Jasper. Rzuciłam się na niego i zaczęłam go bić wściekle. Gdyby nie dziadzio Chejron ten gnojek by już nie żył. Jaspera odesłali do domku Apolla, a mnie znowu czekała kara. Tym razem miałam zostać w obozie i nie wyruszać na misję z tymi kretynami. Skakałam z radości. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam i pocałowałam wujcia Dionizosa. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, że nie zauważyłam jak Jake na mnie wpadł. Miałam go ochotę kopnąć, ale z daleka ujrzałam dziadzia Chejrona. Wiedziałam, że dostanę szlaban więc szybko odeszłam. Udałam się do swojego domku szczęśliwsza niż zazwyczaj. Jasper Rozumiem, że Minette jest na mnie wściekła, ale, żeby kogoś zabić?! To już było przegięcie. Poszłem do domku Apolla, żeby któryś z chłopaków mi pomógł. Na moje szczęście w domku był Will. - Stary, kto Cię tak urządził? - zapytał Will i zaczął się śmiać. Już go miałem dźgnąć, ale zdążyłem się opanować. - Minette - powiedziałem ponuro - a teraz mi pomóż - dodałem zły, a Will zaczął mnie leczyć. Wiem, że to głupie, że dziewczyna cię bije, ale co do Minette nie byłem pewny czy jest dziewczyną czy nie. Gdy Will skończył swoją robotę wyszedłem z jego domku. Byłem wściekły. Minette Gomez Fajnie było po załatwieniu Jaspera, ale jeszcze bardziej się cieszyłam kiedy nie musiałam iść na wyprawę z tymi ciołkami. Teraz muszę tylko uważać , żeby nic nie przeskrobać do dnia wyprawy, czyli do jutra. Nie wiem czy dam radę, ale się postaram. Teraz mój sen o mojej pierwszej wyprawie może się spełnić, ale nic nie jest pewne. Wtem do domku wpadła Minette. - Cieszysz się, że nie idziesz z nami na wyprawę? - zapytała jadowicie Minette, a ja już myślałam, że przede mną stoi Drew. - Tak. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - powiedziałam jadowicie, a Minette podle się uśmiechnęła i wyszła. Ciekawe co stało się ze Scottem? Dawno go nie wspominałam, co nie było nowością. Tak mniej więcej to chyba miesiąc temu go widziałam, jak próbował mnie zaatakować. Przynajmniej miałam pewność, że Scoot nie narozrabiał, bo była klapa. Szczęśliwa poszłam sobie. Miałam takie jakby przeczucie, że Scoot nic nie narozrabiał, ale się chyba myliłam. Scoot Siedziałem szczęśliwy w moim namiocie. Obozowaliśmy gdzieś niedaleko Nowego Yorku, ale nie byłem pewien czy tak jest. Gaja pochwaliła mnie. Ten pomysł z zabiciem tego głupiego smarkacza jak nas przyłapał na zabijaniu kur był świetny. W końcu musieliśmy coś zjeść, bo człowiek nie posąg zjeść musi. Inni byli wprost szczęśliwi. Chyba gdzieś od dwa dni nic nie jedliśmy, ale cóż. Do mojego namiotu wszedł jakiś szczeniak. - Czego chcesz? - warknąłem , a ten wskazał na pole. Czułem, że coś się dzieje. Widziałem ludzi, którzy się mordowali i aż ze szczególną słodkością się na to patrzyłem. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem na ręce jednego z nich tatuaż z napisem SPOR i dwunastoma liniami. Wiedziałem, że to rzymianin. - Co się tak gapicie?! Atakować! - krzyknąłem wściekły i wyruszyłem wprost na walczących się chłopaków. Naszego z dala odtrąciłem, a na rzymianina zacząłem nacierać. Ten zdrajca jeden, aż mnie wkurzał. W końcu go zabiłem. Gdy skończyłem, byłem jeszcze bardziej zły na moich kompanów. Te zwykłe chłostki z miejsca się nie ruszyły. Będą za to surowo ukarani. Ale teraz cieszyłem się wygraną. Minette Gomez Głowa zaczęła mnie boleć. Wiedziałam co to oznacza. Scoot kogoś zabił. Zła udałam się do domku Apolla. Wiem, że chodzenie w nocy nie jest zbytnio bezpieczne, ale to było bardzo ważne. Will właśnie kończył kogoś opatrywać. - Masz coś na ból głowy? Scoot chyba coś zmalował - powiedziałam, a Will szybko ruszył do apteczki. Dał mi jakieś leki, a ja to połknęłam. - Takie bóle głowy zdarzają ci się często? - zapytał syn Apolla z troską. Skąd on był taki troskliwy? - Nie, jak tylko Scoot coś przeskrobie, albo kogoś zabije - powiedziałam zła i wyszłam z domku Apolla. Udałam się do siebie. W moim domku ktoś czekał. Była to matka. - A ciebie tu po co znowu? - warknęłam wściekła, a Nemezis się uśmiechnęła. Moja matka raz w życiu się uśmiechnęła. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. - Jak zapewne się domyślasz twój brat coś wykombinował. Chodzi o to dlaczego nie powiedziałaś swojemu rodzeństwu o moim wcześniejszym pobycie w Obozie? - zapytała surowo matka, a ja uśmiechnęłam się podle. - Bo ich nie lubię. Bo wszyscy uważają, że sobą lepsi ode mnie, a to nie jest prawdą. Bo mam ich dość. Mam jeszcze znacznie więcej powodów dlaczego i nie radziłabym mnie pouczać jeśli chodzi o troskę za innych, bo ja nie mam takiej cechy charakteru - powiedziałam zła, a Nemezis była uradowana. Wiem matka uradowana ze złości córki to nie matka, ale Nemezis to Nemezis jej nie da się zmienić. Po chwili zniknęła, a ja poszłam spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach